My Issues
by Sweet Tragedies
Summary: Sasuke has found out he gay, but can he cope with loving his rival? Highschool FIC NARUSASU and other couples [Yaoi, Language, Lime & Fanboyness] R
1. Chapter 1

Wooooo another fanfic (dances) I have built up confidence and now I am ready to submit a new fanfic, I began doing hints and stuff for a new fanfic while in Melbourne (very hard when you have an 11-year-old fire ball always dancing around your toes)  
this is a high school fic, sorry if its not like the real Naruto I haven't seen the whole series **Don't hit me :3**

**_Warning:_** if you do not like Sasuke acting like a jealous fanboy over Naruto, I think the fan fiction next door to this still needs reviews.

**Rated for:** Language and slight lemon _(later)_

**Disclaimer: **Eh. Do I really need to say it?? No. I don't own Naruto.

**_ Mini prologue _**

_High school is known to be the best years of your life, but for one Uchiha Sasuke it was probably known to be his worst.  
He was the most popular man in school; his dashing good looks and high intelligence would make any person, male or female, swoon and fall to the ground, but with all this came rivalry and hatred, all the more that made Sasuke more of the cold bastard he was. _

_Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke's number one rival, Naruto was known as the second most popular guy in their school, he had short golden hair, his skin was flawlessly tanned and his had 3 visible whisker scars on either side of his face, his body was toned and masculine, but not enough to make him look like a pro wrestler more like a young man that loved the gym. _

_Naruto had always be known by women as 'sexy' and by men as 'cute', but was known by Sasuke as 'Dobe', Sasuke hated Naruto but not just for competition for being most popular, which was rightfully Sasuke's place in life, but because he had developed a thing of him, it used to be just lust for him, he tried to push aside his thoughts for him and continue his title as 'the coldest bastard' but it soon grew into a deeper more stronger bond with his emotions for the dumb blonde and for that he hated Naruto Uzumaki._

**_End mini prologue _**

Naruto's POV:

It was morning, the birds sang a sweet chime as Naruto made his way to his school, and he had taken a shortcut this time, after getting 6 lectures from individual people about his tardiness when arriving at school.

Naruto shuffled his feet against the short grass on his way to school, his school clothing consisted of baggy black pants and a long white school shirt, his uniform was big for as his mother said, 'he would grow into it soon enough', he chuckled at the memory of his loud mother giving him a lecture on how he would grow up soon enough, he turned his gaze to a thin figure, it was Gaara Sabaku he was wearing the same clothing as him (no duh!) Gaara took a short glance at him and turned back to his position of closing his eyes and reminiscing nothing.

"Hey Gaara" Naruto walked up to the school gates where Gaara was leaning casually against them, waiting for him.

He raised his hand in a greeting and placed it back into his previously, crossed arms. "Early for once" he smirked at Naruto's light fury at his comment

Gaara had muddy, blood red hair, which matched his soft emerald green eyes perfectly, Gaara had very pale toned skin and his eyes had eyeliner thickly applied around each of them.

Gaara had been Naruto's best friend since kindergarten, every one had been too afraid to play with him because he had a murderous intent about him; of course Naruto being the bimbo he was and still is, made friends.

Naruto and Gaara were only friends; although everyone knew Gaara had a crush on Naruto for a while, even Naruto knew, but that never stopped their brotherly friendship together.

Naruto and Gaara walked aimlessly around the school in search of something to do, Naruto would stop here and there, wither waving to people or stopping for a short chat, short being slightly exaggerated, when ever Naruto had stopped to talk Gaara would hastily start pulling him away from him before it turned into a wild ranting more than a _small_ chat as Naruto would call it.

Gaara and Naruto grabbed a few books out of their lockers and shoved them deep into their bags, Naruto got up first while Gaara was mumbling incriminating things as his zip on his bag was stuck, Naruto chuckled at the sight if Gaara could, he would burn down the school with his constant rage, Naruto snapped out of his thoughts as he felt his body come into contact with someone else's, he was about to blurt out a huge apology when his angelic blue eyes came into view with cold black ones.

They glared at each other for a long while, you could almost hear the tension between them crackling, Naruto finally spoke up still glaring at the Uchiha boy.

"Uchiha" he spat coldly at him, not breaking his intense glare

"Uzumaki" Sasuke spat back, venom dripping off his words

Naruto brushed past Sasuke eagerly, grabbing the furious red-head by the shoulder and upper arm, he still continued trying to fix his bag while being pulled along the cold, dirty floor on his backside, despite receiving the strange looks and stares from passer-by's.

Sasuke's POV:

Sasuke felt a pang in his heart as Naruto's coldness of his words hit him hard, He didn't like fighting with Naruto but he also didn't want ruin his reputation as a being heartless, but sometimes it was hard for him not to laugh or cry, he had to suppress it, he even wanted to scream to his screeching fan girls that he was gay and nothing would ever change that, but he wanted to change that he wanted to be _normal_ and like women although it disgusted him to watch them like they were objects of his desire, every time he thought about liking men he just wanted to smash his head on a thick brick wall, he knew Naruto would never love him, let alone like him as a friend.

_Jeez… Dobe… why don't you like me… I would be nice if I could… _He was so deep in his thoughts and worries that he had missed the bell for his class, shoving his English and math books into his bag, he hurriedly ran over to English class.

Naruto's POV:

Naruto was lazily slouched in his chair his hands casually behind his head, he pressed his foot up against his desk and leaned back and forth casually as a herd of chattering and giggling school girls and guys entered the small class room.

"I love English class, the teacher always comes late and still nearly everyone in this class is getting A's" Naruto continued to rant to Gaara who was still busy nearly pulling apart his school bag, still trying to fix the some-what broken zipper.

"Don't you think so Gaara?" he said looking over to the still crouched figure over his bag

"Gaa--"

"AH HA I GOT IT!!" he shouted out in victory, causing the whole classes attention to shift towards himself, even some strangers outside heard his loud outburst

Gaara gulped loudly and made a bored expression on his face to hide his embarrassment he soon managed to choke out a 'what the fuck are you looking at?' before everyone turned back to whatever they were doing, scared he would attack them if they didn't, Naruto had a fit of laughter at Gaara's misfortune, Gaara's face burned with embarrassment.

"Oi! S-shut up, Uzumaki!" he tried to yell over his loud excessive laughter

Naruto looked up at him with a played on, hurt expression

"Why did you call me by my last name, _Gaara-kun_?" he pouted adding effect to his words, Gaara just cringed not wanting to give in, not after long Naruto erupted in laughter yet again, causing Gaara to sigh, angrily.

Sasuke soon entered the class room, everyone took a glance at him and turned back, although some girls continued to stare and twirl their hair, deep in thought about Sasuke, He avoided all eye contact with everyone and sat next to Neji Hyuuga, Neji nodded in greeting as Sasuke raised a hand and let it flop down on the hard desk.

"When are you going to tell him?" Neji asked and turned to Sasuke

"What?" Sasuke replied and raised an eyebrow

"When will you tell Uzumaki?" he repeated, looking over to Sasuke expectantly

"Tell the Dobe what?" Sasuke was getting confused

"That your in love with him" Neji said in a low tone not trying to attract unwanted attention

"I am not" Sasuke had a horrified look on his face, Neji rolled his eyes

"Your face says different" Neji couldn't help but laugh slightly as he tried to rapidly cover his blush

"Jeez…" Sasuke mumbled, burying his face into his hands

"I've known you longer than most, so its understandable that I have figured it out" Neji said simply

Sasuke nodded softly, it had been almost time to leave when a silver-haired man entered the room; he was wearing a long black turtleneck, that kept his mouth hidden and had a black bandana covering his left eye (**A.N: **_sorry if its his right eye I did it off the top of my memory_) he placed a few books on the desk and slumped into the chair pretending he had hurried his way over to his class.

"Sorry im late, now lets ge---" before he could finish his sentence the bell had rung for their next class, the class sighed some angry some happy

"Uhhh… right… read through pages 60-64 of your books for next lesson" his turtleneck hide his mouth, but the tone of his voice sounded like he was smiling.

The class packed up their books and headed for their math's classes, Sasuke and Naruto were in all each others classes, they both had high grades in their classes they had always gotten the same marks for their work and reports, Naruto hated being in the same classes as the Uchiha but Sasuke on the other hand was relieved that he could actually spend some _time_ with the blonde.

**xXx **

Gaara and Naruto walked through the school gates, school had ended and the rush to get out of school fast was over, Gaara and Naruto said their goodbyes and left for their homes, Naruto took his shortcut and ran down it had to get home fast or else he would have to deal with a young and angry Reiko for missing their 'playtime', and getting out of class late didn't really help the slow blonde either. (**A.N: **_Reiko is mah OC she's Naruto's little sister…more info will be told in next Chappie_)

OK!! That was bad!! I know I thought it would be waaaaaaaay to long if I said the antics that happened in everyone of their classes, and yes Gaara has a teensy weensy iddy biddy crush on Naruto, but he's not overprotective of him, he just blushes if they get close.

Crap im ranting… never mind… mah Onii-chan wants the comp so I had to speed it up

Anyways!!

Luff,

Sweet Tragedies


	2. Chapter 2

Wooooo I have temporarily stopped eating so I could write another Chappie, and I'll apologize ahead if I say mum instead of mom, cause I am aussie :3  
**PLEASE R&R**

**_Warning:_** jealous fanboyness is in this fan fiction if you do not like it please feel free to call someone who cares (hands you cell phone and you dial '911') GIVE ME THAT!

**Rated for: **Language & Slight Lemons (_are they called limes?? Please tell me_)

**Disclaimer: **well… lets just say if Naruto _were_ mine, I wouldn't have to warn you about the yaoi

Naruto slammed up against his door to find it locked; fiddling through his bag he revealed at least 6 keys, pushing off each and jingling as they knocked each other from side to side, flipping each of the keys over until he picked out a small gold one, he inserted it in the key hole and opened it eagerly.

"Mom? Reiko?" he whispered aloud, the house was eerily dark

"Onii-chan!!" a cry from in the kitchen echoed through the house.

A platinum blonde haired girl, that looked around 7-years-old, swung herself around the corner of the door and raced up to him and danced around his feet with excitement, she had chocolate brown eyes, obviously from the father's side, her skin was lighter than Naruto's but still flawlessly tanned as well, her hair just reached her shoulders and had a slight curl to it; she would be know as utterly, _utterly_ adorable by anyone and she wore a light orange summer dress that had a cherry icon in the corner, that perfected her sweet little girl look about her.

"Onii-chan… your late" she whined, pouting cutely

Naruto smiled and ruffled her hair slightly; she kept her pout on her face as he left to get changed.

"I almost would have asked aniki!!" she cried from his closed door, jumping up and down in a small tantrum

"Oh… no… what will we have done…" he replied in a sarcastic tone, walking out of his bed room pulling a white t-shirt over his head

"Aww onii-chan… you don't have to be sarcastic," she whimpered, running to the door waiting for him as he tried forcing on his shoes.

_I should have never told her the meaning of that word… _He mentally noted never to teach Reiko words and meanings until she was in college.

"Come on, come on!" Reiko whined, pulling on his arm slightly dragging him to the doorway.

"Alright, Alright im done" he sighed, he grabbed her small hand in his and left for the park

"Oh! And mommy said that you have to pick up something for dinner! And more ice cream! She said she already finished the other one…" Reiko squeaked, she bounced up and down as each word left her lips

"_What_! That whole tub!?" Naruto cried aloud, Reiko just nodded vigorously

Naruto sighed and continued walking with Reiko, hand in hand to the park

"The swings onii-chan!! Swings!" she practically dragged Naruto over to the park swings, Naruto suddenly began doubting her when she said she was weak like a little girl.

Reiko left Naruto's grasp and bounded over to the swings, she hopped up on to the high swing, her feet not touching the ground; she swung her small legs back and forth, impatiently as Naruto slowly walked over to the swing set.

"Push me higher!" she cried as she came back for another swing for Naruto

"If you go any higher you'll flip around the bar" Naruto sighed giving her another push

"B-but… onii-chan…" she whimpered, trying her best to pout to him

"Nope" he stated giving her another push

"Aniki would…" she whimpered hoping to hit a soft spot

"He's an emo" Naruto chuckled

"Your right!" Reiko agreed to his logic

"I wanna go on the slide!!" her hand flew off the chain and pointed to the large slide in front of them

"Okay…" Naruto grabbed the swing sending it to a halt; Reiko jumped off the swing and bounced of to the slide with Naruto shuffling over to the bottom of it to catch her when she went down the large slide.

"Catch me onii-chan!" she squealed as she flew down the slide into Naruto's arms

She eagerly jumped out of his arms and climbed back up to the top of the slide, Naruto laughed at her childish antics, he was definitely like him when he was younger, except she had a strange obsession for jelly beans where as his was for ramen (which he has suddenly tried to cut down his intake on), he tried to help be more like a father figure to her, after all their father was busy with his work a lot and since he wasn't there for Naruto he made an oath to help Reiko, by doing things their father should.

Lost in his thoughts he almost forgot to catch her, until he felt weight being put on his unsteady arms, he picked her up and swung her around before placing her back onto the ground, she gave him uneasy look and raised her eyebrow slightly.

"What were you thinkin' about??" she said, crossing her arms

"Hmmm? Nothing…" Naruto lied; Reiko just sighed and shook her head.

"Your like a book onii-chan…" she sighed still shaking her head

"A book?" Naruto questioned with a slight tilt of his head

"Yep! When you're in deep thought your eyes glaze over" she smiled at him

Naruto mentally kicked himself; he didn't want to be so easily read like that especially by a 7-year-old that acted like 20-year-old midget.

"Heehee" she giggled as she noticed the embarrassed look on his face

She ran over to the slide again and continued to slide down it into Naruto's arms before running back up and going down again, they did this over and over and before she wanted to return to the swings which Naruto happily agreed to, but someone was watching them from afar.

A slight breeze blew his raven locks, yes it was Uchiha Sasuke he was watching Naruto from afar, he had been for quite a while, wanting to get out of his house and away from Itachi, he had taken a walk, not intentionally wanting to see Naruto though but he would _never_ admit to being happy to seeing him there.

He looked around to see if anyone he knew was nearby, but no one but an old lady and man were to be seen.

Taking a deep breath he casually walked over to the blonde duo, Naruto pushed the swing a little harder to make Reiko go higher, Sasuke could hear Reiko chant 'higher' as Naruto just repeated 'nope' Sasuke smirked as he slowly approached the back of them.

"Onii-chan!" Reiko squealed as her blonde locks swung forward

"I wanna go on the slide again!"

Naruto sighed and brought the swing to a stop, Reiko jumped off and ran over to the slide as Naruto was about to join her he felt the presence of someone else, he cautiously turned around to reveal a smug looking Uchiha.

"Teme…" Naruto hissed and turned towards Reiko who had a puzzled look on her face

"Reiko slide by yourself for a while" Reiko just nodded and slid down herself and climbed back up over and over again, Naruto turned back to the Uchiha with a questioning look.

"Well?" Naruto spat

There it went again, a pang in Sasuke's heart, he completely ignored the coldness of his voice and narrowed his eyes.

"Cant we have a civilized conversation Dobe?" he said softly

"Like the grown men we are…"

Naruto huffed slightly but nodded, they stood in silence until Reiko popped in hugging Naruto's legs.

"Onii-ch--" she paused and looked of at Sasuke, she beamed at him and looked up at Naruto

"He's pretty! Just like mommy!!" she spoke excitedly, Naruto bit his lip to contain a laugh

"Yeah, _just like mom…_" he managed to say without laughing

Sasuke's face burned with anger and embarrassment, he instantly turned on his heel and started stomping off into the direction of his house, mumbling Naruto's defeat under his breath, until Naruto spoke up.

"Maa, I was joking Teme! Don't have to get all huffy" he sighed, approaching the frozen figure and giving him a pat on the back.

"Jeez… sorry…"

_Did he… just say 'sorry'?? _Sasuke felt like he had just died

"Uhhh… you ok?" he whispered in a worried tone

"Im fine…" he mumbled, regaining his posture

"Onii-chan…" Reiko pulled absent-mindedly on Naruto's shirt

"Is he your boyfriend?"

Naruto and Sasuke froze, both of them tried, their hardest, to keep their blushes down, Naruto nervously laughed at her optimism and patted her head.

"No… of course not…" he chuckled, still trying to fight down his blush

"Well…" she promptly stood at Sasuke's feet

"He's really cute!" she blurted out to him

Sasuke chuckled and patted her head "but your cuter…"

"Thank… you," she whispered, she lowered her head and twirled a foot in the dirt, blushing

Sasuke looked towards Naruto, Naruto raised an eyebrow at him wanting answers from his acting skills.

"Well she is cute…" Sasuke admitted, Naruto just sighed grasping Reiko's hand

"Come on" she tugged on her hand, jerking her away from the Uchiha

"See ya, Teme"

Sasuke growled at the name but waved gently, not seeming very sincere with a scowl, plastered on to his face.

I know… no NaruSasu but cute ne??

Next Chappie we reveal whom Naruto's brother is!! Wooooo go the emo!!

Love,

Sweet Tragedies


	3. Chapter 3

Sowwie, I haven't updated lately I've been busy… with… stuff…  
Well, here's another chapter :3

**Disclaimer: **Own Naruto? Me? No!!!

* * *

Naruto juggled a few shopping bags in his arms, while he fiddled for his keys. Reiko waited behind him impatiently, she was holding a large tub of ice cream and on top was a packet of jellybeans. 

"Onii-chan!! Before I get frost-bite please!!" Reiko complained, stomping her feet

"Got it!" Naruto said, finally unlocking the door and stepping inside

"Mom?" Naruto called out, kicking off his shoes

"Mommy!?" Reiko stepped out of her shoes and walked into the kitchen

"Hello!!" A lady with long blonde hair appeared from behind the door

"Mommy!!" Reiko practically jumped into the lady's arms, hugging her tightly

"Hello sweetie and Ice cream!!!!" she nearly dropped the girl out of her arms and picked up the ice cream instead, she caressed the large tub and whispered things to it like 'mommy's here, don't worry…'

Naruto took a step back from his mother and placed the bags filled with food in the kitchen. Naruto's mother was called Mariko; she had long blonde hair and blue eyes. Her skin wasn't tanned like Naruto's and Reiko's but made her look incredibly stunning. And what really amazed her whole family was no matter how much ice cream she ate; she never seemed to get fat.

"I'll make dinner and Naru please go get your brother!" Mariko chimed while walking into the kitchen in some sort of daze.

"B-but… why not Reiko…?" Naruto whined, pouting

"Because…" She turned to Naruto and stared at him strangely "…I said for _you_… to get him…"

"R-right…" Naruto chuckled nervously before rushing up the stairs "Don't burn dinner though!"

Naruto sighed as he knocked on the door, no answer… he knocked louder, still no answer…

"Kyuubi, I know you're in there!" Naruto called out, he heard a small 'Hn' from in the room

Naruto opened the door, cautiously, to a very dark room, the only source of light being a small lamp in the corner. Kyuubi sat on his bed, cuddling into his blankets. He was reading a book, with half lidded eyes. (**A.N: **_aww I can imagine Kyu-chan!!_)

"Come on Kyuubi…" Naruto said, tugging on his sleeve "Aniki…"

"Hn…" Kyuubi mumbled, his eyes not leaving his book

"I bought your favorite…" Naruto asked, pulling on his sleeve again

Kyuubi raised an eyebrow "which is…?"

"Lasagna…" Naruto mumbled (**A.N: **_ahh… writers block!! Sorry!!_)

He could've sworn he saw love in Kyuubi's eyes "Thank you!!" He clutched on to Naruto's neck

Kyuubi had dark blonde hair with black streaks; he had pale skin like his mothers. His eyes were a chocolate brown and had eyeliner tracing around them. He wore a dark red t-shirt with black cargo pants, chains hung off each belt holder on his pants. Yes, Kyuubi was quite gothic.

"Ok… Aniki… Cant... Breathe…" Naruto whispered, Kyuubi released his strangle hold

"Sorry!" was all Naruto called as he heard Kyuubi run down the stairs

"…Strange…" Naruto grinned and ran downstairs to join his family for dinner

Naruto sat down beside Kyuubi, who seemed to be suppressing his addiction for Lasagna. Mariko came in with 4 plates of hot, steaming Lasagna.

"Your father is busy so he wont be home tonight…" Mariko said, handing around the plates

"Again…" the three kids said in unison with a sigh

Kyuubi gobbled up his meal and licked his plate clean (no. Seriously _licked_ his plate), he was now intimidating his little sister who was munching he Lasagna _awfully_ slowly…

"Mommy… Kyuubi is scaring me…" Reiko mumbled, shuffling her seat and meal over.

"Kyuubi don't scare your sister!" Mariko said with a mouthful of Lasagna

"Fine… she's too slow anyway…" Kyuubi sighed and turned his attention to Naruto, Naruto raised an eyebrow

"If I give you my Lasagna will you stop staring at me like that?" Naruto said, Kyuubi nodded vigorously

Naruto sighed and moved his plate to the side for Kyuubi "Thank you Naru-chan!!" Kyuubi kissed his cheek and plowed into the food

"Ahh!!! INCEST!!!" Naruto screeched and fell off his chair

Naruto scrambled to his feet and ran towards the bathroom, he washed he face over and over and nearly pulled of his skin with the towel he used to dry his face.

"Uhhh… Aniki… why did you kiss, Onii-chan?" Reiko asked, a little worried

"The better question is…" he pushed his face up to Reiko's "why didn't I?"

"Eww!! Mommy!! Kyuubi likes incest!!!" Reiko cried, pushing Kyuubi's face away from hers

"Nyah! Nyah! Nyah!" Kyuubi mocked Reiko as he moved the plates into the kitchen sink

"Hmph!" Reiko mumbled as she took her last bite of Lasagna, placing it in the sink as well

Naruto walked out of the bathroom holding his face, he looked in Kyuubi's direction with disgust before muttering "incest…" Naruto flopped on to the sofa and sighed loudly. He quickly flipped through the channels on the television, he growled when only reruns were playing.

"Kyuubi… Reiko… come watch a movie!" Naruto called out from the lounge

Kyuubi came in and flopped beside him and Reiko did the same, except on the opposite side of Naruto; so he was in the middle.

"What we gonna watch?" Reiko asked, excitedly

"I dunno…" Naruto replied in a low tone

"How about--!!" Mariko was cut off

"No!!" they all shouted to the poor lady

"Uhhh… Okie… Dokie…?" she stumbled over and sat next to Reiko, a large ice cream container in her arms

"How about… Night at the museum?" Reiko suggested, holding up the cover (**A.N: **_oh no, another writers block!!_)

"Sounds great!! How bout it boys?" Mariko said between mouthfuls of ice cream

"Hn" they both said in unison and shrugging their shoulders

Reiko put the DVD in the player and hopped back on the sofa, snuggling into Mariko.

At least half way through Kyuubi had fallen asleep, flopping to the side of the couch on to the arm. But, no matter how hard Reiko or Mariko laughed, they didn't seem to wake Kyuubi up. Naruto also dozed up not much after Kyuubi, he fell on to Kyuubi's shoulder and fell asleep on it.

"Aww… Reiko look…" Mariko pointed to the two brothers

"Aww… come on lets leave them alone, mommy…" Mariko nodded and they both left

5 seconds later Reiko returned with camera and took a photo of the two sleeping boys

"This'll be daddy's Christmas card!!" she squealed before running back out of the room

Mariko's spoon scraped the bottom of the empty ice cream container; Mariko shook it with frustration before throwing it to the ground and giving off a loud frustrated sigh

"We need more ice cream…"

"AND MORE JELLYBEANS!!" Reiko whined, shaking her empty jellybean packet

* * *

Ok… im really sleepy!! So I did a terrible job!!! The beach does things to me…  
And I want your opinion: Should Gaara go out with Naruto's brother Kyuubi?? (_Don't worry they the same age but Kyuubi's months older than Naruto_)  
and i want to know also, i need ideas!! should their father die?? should he turn out to be evil?? or maybe a magical fairy:3 

Love,  
Sweet Tragedies


	4. Chapter 4

Wooooo Hehe I am very sleepy so sowwie if I misspell words :3 don't hate me because I am lazy

**Disclaimer: **I told you last chapter no! I don't own Naruto!!

* * *

Naruto groaned as his headache shifted from one side of his head to the other as he lifted his head from his 'pillow', Naruto would've started the day normally like he always did… if he hadn't of woken up in the lounge. Naruto rubbed his temples and groaned, even blinking made his head ache even more. 

"Why am I in here…" he mumbled under his breath, he looked over to his so called 'pillow' which happened to be Kyuubi's lap

"AHHHHH" Naruto wailed as loud as his voice could go, but strangely couldn't be heard over Kyuubi's snoring

"Onii-chan… don't be so loud…" Reiko whined placed a bowl of fruit-loops in front of him

"If you want aniki up so badly you just…" Reiko reached over and grabbed a large pillow "… do this…" and Reiko whacked Kyuubi in the face with the eerily large pillow

"What the Fuck!!!???" Kyuubi cried out, clutching the pillow in between his long claws (also known as girlish nails)

"Onii-chan made me!!" Reiko pointed an accusing finger at Naruto "That's the one aniki!!" she turned around to see a dark aura coming from Kyuubi into her direction

"Im not that dumb, I know it was you…" Kyuubi sneered in the direction of Reiko

"M-m-m-m… MOMMY!!!!" Reiko screamed before running in the direction, with Kyuubi hot on her heels

"Bitch!!!" Kyuubi roared chasing after the incredibly fast little girl

Naruto walked over to the sink, dodging the two if they happened to run past him and placed his bowl into the sink. He walked into his room and threw on an orange top with white cargo pants; he swung his backpack over one shoulder and stuffed his keys far into his pocket.

"Guys Im--" Naruto was interrupted

"Mommy!!!" Reiko cried out loud still running from Kyuubi

"Im Go--" Naruto was interrupted again

"Get back here bitch!! And fight like a man!!" Kyuubi screeched jumping off the couch in unison to Reiko

"Urrrgggghhh… Bye…" Naruto sighed, slamming the door behind him

Naruto sighed again and walked down the pathway, he turned at a short curve of the road to enter his short cut. He walked at a rather fast pace, even though he was earlier than usual; His pace slowed down after he took a glace at his watch, his shoes got green marks on them, no thanks to the freshly cut grass. Naruto squinted when a blurry figure in the distance began to get closer to him, a little edgy he tried to not notice the person, but the more he avoided trying not to touch him; the more he got closer. Naruto had whacked into the side of the tall man, causing the stranger to drop something on the ground.

"I-Im sorry!" Naruto stammered, he went to help the man but froze

_A gun…?_ Naruto looked at the gun, it was a small handgun but looked like it could do some damage if fired. Engraved in the side of the gun were the words 'I.Uchiha'

"No problem" the man picked up the gun and placed it back in a pocket inside his black jacket and walked off again

"Yeah…" Naruto walked backwards before turning around and continued walking

_Uchiha… That's teme's last name… besides it's not a popular name… I'll ask him about it… _Naruto was so lost in his thoughts he didn't realize he had entered the school grounds

"Naruto…" Gaara mumbled, he was on the verge of snapping the fine twig called 'patience'

"Y-yeah…" Naruto stuttered breaking out of his trance

"I… Have…" –snap- that was his patience ladies and gentlemen "…BEEN WAITING FOR YOU, FOR SIX _BLOODY_ MINUTES TO BREAK OUT OF YOUR DAMN TRANCE!"

"Uh... ehehehe whoops…" Naruto scratched the back of his head nervously "…sorry…"

"Grrrr… Naruto…" Gaara clenched his fist, most people had evacuated the area it wasn't safe when he was like this

Naruto ran forward and embraced Gaara "aww… Gaara-kun's cranky…" Naruto purred into his ear making Gaara blush and tense up

Naruto grinned and pushed him self away from the statue also known as Gaara "Im kiddin' Gaara jeez…" Gaara whacked Naruto upside the head and mumbled evil things under his breath.

"Itai…" Naruto whimpered rubbing his head "Oh, right do you know if teme is here? I need to ask him something…"

"No… I haven't…" Gaara mumbled, expressing his rage on an undeserving tree causing it to fall over "Uhhh lets get out of here" Gaara grabbed Naruto's wrist and pulled him away from the area before they got caught

"Fine, fine… lets just get our books…" Naruto said before prying his wrist from Gaara's iron grip and opening his locker

"Hn" Gaara said, flatly and placing a few books in his bags.

Naruto slammed his locker door shut making everyone around them cringe, Naruto was confronted by two bubbly girls; one with short strawberry locks and another with pale blonde hair that was elegantly placed into a pony tail.

"Hi Naruto-kun!" Sakura latched herself to Naruto's arm, Ino just waved excitedly in front of his face.

"Hey Sakura, Ino!" he nodded towards both girls, a grin growing on his face

"Oh, hi Gaara!" both girls said in unison to the twitching red-head

"Uhhh, _what's with him…?_" Sakura whispered to Naruto who just shrugged

"With him, anything…" Naruto said grinning stupidly

The girls giggled, Sakura released Naruto and casually walked beside him, on his other side was Gaara (he had calmed down slightly) and Ino was beside Sakura. Naruto and Gaara would talk randomly to each other but not for very long, where as Ino and Sakura hadn't seemed to stop talking… not even to take a breath!! They were on about shoes and fashion or maybe it was guys, Naruto got confused after the first conversation they had, but it always ended in "Forehead" and "Pig" then girlish laughter.

Then entered the now packed class room, they all had there first class together which was 'Science' They all sat beside each other (from left to right) Gaara was in the corner beside him was Naruto then Sakura then Ino. They all began chattering with one another before the teacher came in and shut them all up.

"Ok class, today we will be learning…" Mr. Yumiko stopped when someone entered the room, it was Sasuke, he looked like he hadn't slept all night; his hair was a mess and his school clothes looked slightly untidy.

"Ahh, Mr. Uchiha nice of you to join us…" Mr. Yumiko ushered for him to take a seat, which was furthest away from every one and in the corner, Sasuke gave a slight 'Hn' before sitting down next to Chouji.

The teacher rambled on for most of the lesson on gravity and most other 'only-nerds-would-know' sorta stuff, Sakura and Ino would throw things at the teacher or make comments on his lousy fashion skills.

As soon as the class ended Naruto dashed for Sasuke, the meeting with 'I. Uchiha' was still buzzing around in his head like an angry bee. Naruto swung on Sasuke's arm causing the pale boy to stop; he was confused to say the least.

"Sasuke… I need to ask you something…" Naruto panted, after running after him

Sasuke cocked an eyebrow "what is it?"

"Do… you have a brother? Or--" Naruto was interrupted before he could continue

"No." Sasuke stated and tried to walk away from the blonde's grasp on his arm

"But Sasuke…" Naruto protested, but was stopped by red eyes sending a death glare at him

"You don't need to know!" Sasuke yelled at him before stomping off, Naruto was dumbfounded of course Sasuke was mean too him… but he never showed that much rage towards the young man.

(Another lazy author moment, I don't want to spend all this fan fiction telling you people about Sasuke tried avoiding Naruto and how Naruto was actually worried for his rival so… LETS ALL STRETCH!!!! AND TAKE IN A DEEP CLEANSING BREATH!!!! HEY! YOU IN THE BACK TAKE A CLEANSING BREATH!!! DON'T MAKE ME SHOVE THESE PENCILS UP YOUR NOSE!!! YOU KNOW I WILL!!!! And back with the story :3)

Naruto waved Sakura and Ino off, Gaara had left earlier with his sister to go shopping (the poor boy) Naruto didn't bother taking the short cut, Reiko didn't beg to go this morning so he wouldn't bother. Naruto casually walked down the street, before he knew it he was swung around a random corner and pressed up against the wall, a hand was clamped over his mouth. He opened his eyes to see coal black one's staring back at him.

"Uuuhima? (Uchiha)" Naruto mumbled under Sasuke's hand

"You want too know about my brother?" Sasuke's eyes narrowed "Why…?" Sasuke removed his hand from Naruto's mouth, brushing against his lips slightly.

"Well… You see I saw this guy this morning…" Sasuke tensed, Naruto continued, "…And well… he had a gun with the markings… 'I. Uchiha' and since Uchiha is your last name I was… just… wondering…" Naruto trailed off, Sasuke's face looked incredibly pale… more than usual that is… all the color left his face.

"Listen… Sasuke… if you don't want to talk about it… its fine…" Sasuke's arm dropped limply beside him, Naruto didn't know what to say so he attempted to walk away

"…My brother…Itachi… He killed my… _whole_ family… when I was young…" Sasuke blurted out to him, Naruto looked at Sasuke shocked. Sasuke looked so sad and fragile, like a delicate flower (**A.N:** _sowwie... temptation_) Naruto began blaming himself for all his sorrow

Naruto had no idea how to act, but some how he acted on his own; he slowly approached the slightly taller figure and wrapped his arms around his shoulders in a warm, heart-filled embrace.

"N-Naruto…?" Sasuke stammered, not bothering to keep his blush down

"I… never knew… but… im sorry Sasuke… Im… truly sorry…" Naruto's voice pleaded to Sasuke from over his shoulder, like it _was_ his entire fault… Sasuke didn't want him to feel like this.

"Naru…kun…" Sasuke mumbled his cute nickname for the blonde and his arms hung loosely around the blonde's slender body

Naruto heard his nickname and smirked into his shoulder, but at that moment he didn't care about it. He felt Sasuke's arms wrap around his body, his smirk widened; Naruto slowly pulled away from Sasuke and placed his hands on his shoulders, Sasuke's face was a deep pink. Naruto gave him a real genuine smile, not a grin, a foxy-smirk but a really sweet smile.

"Sasuke… you may be my rival… and a bastard… But…" Sasuke turned a pale red as Naruto continued "But… I'll always be here for you…"

Sasuke gave a slight look that looked like he meant to say 'eh?' but he turned it into a soft smile towards the blonde bimbo

Naruto grinned stupidly "Even if its just a hug!" Naruto chuckled; Sasuke gave off a small laugh as well.

"Well… bye teme and thanks…" Naruto placed a chaste kiss on his cheek before walking in the opposite direction

"Hey... teme!!" Naruto turned around and so did Sasuke (who was a deep shade of red now)

"Y-yes…" he whispered, but Naruto heard him

"Wanna come over?" Naruto asked, Sasuke turned even redder (I swear… he'll die if any more blood goes to his face…)

"Uhhmmm Sure dobe…" Sasuke blush (finally) died down

"Grrrr… Teme…" Naruto mumbled something (cutely) under his breath before walking besides Sasuke to his house

Naruto unlocked the door and let Sasuke in first, Sasuke was surprised everything looked so neat and well placed nothing seemed to be out-of-place.

"Mom?" Naruto called out, No answer

"Moooooooooooooom??" He whined out louder, still no answer, "Guess their not home"

"You think?" Sasuke replied sarcastically

"Well its not fun being here… its too small…" Naruto mumbled off "wanna go to your house?"

"Uhhh Y-yeah…" Sasuke mumbled, his bangs covering his blush

"Woman…" Naruto mumbled before leaving out the door

"WHAT WAS THAT!!!???" Sasuke yelled after the blonde

* * *

Okie Dokie… Another Chappie up Wooooo!!! And thanks to all the people who are helping me in mah time of need (how it started and began I have no idea) Anyways… I hope you liked the cute slight NaruSasuness :3 

Love,  
Sweet Tragedies


	5. Chapter 5

Hello mah famtabulous peoples :3 I just want to take the time to say I love yah's all :3 (Im such a kidder)

**Disclaimer: **Uhhh lemme check… I own my room… Cookie-chan… but nope not Naruto

* * *

Sasuke lead Naruto to his house, Naruto just gaped widely at it. Naruto was surprised about how big his house was, especially because he was the _only _one living there for quite along time; Sasuke stepped aside to let Naruto in first before entering himself. They stepped out of their shoes, Naruto began jabbering non-stop about how big his house was and how lucky he was to live there; Sasuke sighed and walked away from the broken-record also known as Naruto.

"So… what did you want to do here exactly…?" Sasuke asked, in his usual bored tone

"Uhhh I don't know…" Naruto said, stupidly grinning

"So you dragged me over to my house for no reason!!" Sasuke practically screamed at the blonde

"Uhhh well…since it's your house I didn't _drag_ you over here… you had to go home sometime…" Naruto pointed out

"Mmm… True…" Sasuke mumbled in a low tone

Naruto snickered, "that is too obvious…"

"Just shut up dobe!" Sasuke sneered

"Teme!" Naruto growled back "I don't know why girls are all over you!"

Sasuke glared at the man beside him "Just shut up!" Sasuke was beyond pissed

"Jeez… I was joking…" Naruto sighed, his hands up in defense

"Hn" Sasuke wouldn't make eye contact with him

They stood there in silence for a while before Naruto spoke up "I-I'll get going… I think I would just make the situation worse…"

"N-no sorry… im just tense because my brother is here and all… im worried…" Sasuke admitted his face buried in his hands

"Are you sure…?" Naruto asked and approach the slightly taller figure

"Yeah… its fine" Sasuke shook off the tense feeling "wanna watch a movie?" (**A.N: **_omg! Im so stuffed!! I have writers block T.T_)

"Sure!" Naruto grinned and jumped on to the large sofa in the corner of a large room (lounge im guessing…)

"You choose something… I pretty much like them all…" Sasuke said sitting down beside Naruto as he went to look at the movies but Sasuke had silently hoped to god that Naruto wouldn't choose a horror movie.

"I love this movie, do you?" Naruto held up a movie called '13 ghosts' Sasuke almost freaked out just seeing the title

"You ok Sasuke?" Naruto waved a hand in front of his face

"N-no… not that…" Sasuke stuttered in almost a whisper

"Hmmm why?" Naruto asked, he was puzzled with Sasuke's actions

"I don't want to…" Sasuke was shuffling back slowly on the couch "I hate horror movies…"

"Really? Ok" Naruto placed the DVD back and sat next to Sasuke, who looked like a nervous wreck.

"We'll watch it if you want…" Sasuke choked out, not looking at Naruto

"Nah, I don't want you screaming like a girl anyways!" Naruto joked

"Hn Dobe…" Sasuke mumbled finally regaining his posture

Another long awkward silence came between the two, the silence was so thick you could practically hear each of them blink. After a long silence between the two boys, Naruto spoke up.

"Hey Sasuke…" Naruto started

"Hmm?" Sasuke mumbled not turning to look at him

"Do you remember when we were friends…?" Naruto asked suddenly

"Eh??" Sasuke stuttered (_very_ confused)

"You know… when we were young…" Naruto smiled at Sasuke

"Yeah…" Sasuke smiled to him

" Do you remember this?" Naruto pulled out his wallet and pulled out a small photo.

Sasuke stared hard at the photo, it was a picture of him and Naruto when they were six-years-old. Naruto had an arm around Sasuke's neck and Sasuke had his arm around Naruto's neck, they were both smiling in the picture, which made Sasuke want to smile as well

"Yeah… I have the same photo as well…" Sasuke spoke softly still smiling as Naruto placed it away "Naruto…?"

"Hmm?" Naruto looked up at Sasuke who wasn't looking at him though

"Do you… hate me?" he asked suddenly

"Well you are a bastard and can get one my nerves…" Naruto said, "but no I could never say I hate you I mean… look how close we were…"

"Yeah… I know…" Sasuke mumbled, awkwardly "…Thanks…"

"For what?" Naruto said stupidly, Sasuke just smirked

"For not hating me dobe…" Sasuke smirked even more when he saw Naruto pout and say 'Teme'

"Oh and Sasuke?" Naruto smirked this time

"Yeah?" Sasuke replied

"What was with the 'Naru-kun'?" Naruto raised an eyebrow and smirked at Sasuke's horrified face

"U-uh I… w-well… umm… I didn't mean to uhh…" Sasuke stuttered madly not being able to grasp any words

"Ahaha don't worry 'suke" Naruto just grinned

" Uhhh 'suke??? What's that for?" Sasuke asked, raising an eyebrow

"Well… if I get a nickname, shouldn't you?" Naruto replied his grin getting wider "or would you rather sasu-chan?"

"Uhh I like _sasu-chan_…" he lowered his head blushing slightly, they stayed silent for a while Sasuke biting his bottom lip nervously

"Hey… Sasuke?" Naruto asked, his cheeks a slight pink

"Y-yeah?" He mumbled his blush gone

"Do you like me…? I mean… love…" Naruto blush got redder and Sasuke turned a deep shade of pink

"Well umm… nnn…" Naruto cut off Sasuke as he stood up and walked away

"Don't worry about it, it's a stupid question… I better get going" Naruto was about to open the door when a pale hand placed itself over his

"No Naruto it's not a stupid question and yes I do… I… L-love you…" Sasuke stuttered and waited for rejection before he felt weight being placed on his body suddenly and his back coming in contact with the floor.

"R-really, Sasuke? You mean it?" Naruto questioned

"Yeah... I do…" Sasuke admitted, turning his head to avoid Naruto's stare

"Good!" Sasuke turned his head back too see big innocent blue orbs staring down at him " 'cause I love you too"

"Aa…" Sasuke smiled with a blush on his face towards Naruto

"Hmmm cute…" Naruto mumbled leaning down towards Sasuke's flushed face

Naruto embraced Sasuke in a soft sweet kiss, it wasn't the long but wasn't chaste either; Sasuke was practically melting under Naruto's touch and kiss. Naruto moved backwards into a sitting position and brought Sasuke up on to his lap, not breaking the kiss. They soon parted from lack of air but Naruto dived back in for another passionate kiss, Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto's neck for support while Naruto's hands slid up his shirt.

Sasuke moaned into the kiss as Naruto played with his pecks (nipples…whatever…), Naruto broke the kiss but continued kissing down his jaw line to his neck, he sucked it and licked it as he enjoyed the playfully moaning coming from Sasuke.  
Naruto ran his hands over Sasuke's chest and pulled Sasuke's top over his head, throwing it carelessly to the side. Naruto bite down on Sasuke's shoulder (oops… that's gonna leave a mark…) making Sasuke cry out in pain and discomfort, Naruto ran his tongue across the small puncture wound on his shoulder, Sasuke whimpered a little when Naruto's warm tongue left the sore flesh.

Naruto chuckled at the sight of Sasuke; he truly looked vulnerable and innocent. He laid Sasuke on the floor and placed butterfly kisses across his body and over his chest, rubbing his hands up and down the sides of Sasuke's waist. Sasuke purred at the feeling.

(**A.N: **_go on imagine it I daaaare yah!_)

Naruto played with the top of Sasuke's pants for a while before pulling them down, Sasuke blushed and bit his lip (aww…) Naruto rubbed his leg on Sasuke's inner thigh, making groan with pleasure. Naruto smirked and kissed him softly on the lips before standing up.

"Well I better get going see ya, sasu-chan!" Naruto waved to Sasuke who was hastily picking himself up off the floor

"W-wait does this mean were…" Sasuke blushed and looked away, a soft smile playing on his lips

"Yeah! Were a couple" Naruto grinned before walking out the door

Sasuke closed the door and slid down it, sighing happily. Before realization dawned on him (insert dramatic music here) " Wait a minute… I WAS THE UKE!!!"

Sasuke's conscience: _"Ohhh you know you loved it…"_

"Yeah… I did…" Sasuke admitted, blushing a little at the memory

Sasuke's conscience: _"And you love me…?"_

"Lets not go to far brain!" Sasuke growled

Sasuke's conscience: _"Oh well… some can dream…"_

**xXx**

Naruto ran in the door of his house, only to come face to face with Reiko

"And where have you been Onii-chan?" She tapped her foot impatiently at Naruto

"Uhhh… At a friends…" Naruto brushed past, her only to be confronted by her again

"Was it Sasuke, onii-chan?" She playfully begged Naruto, gripping on to the bottom of his shirt

"Yes…" Naruto hesitantly answered, Reiko beamed

"Waaahhh! Does this mean onii-chan is with Sasuke now?" she eagerly asked him, cornering him so he _had_ to answer her

"Yes! Yes! Now can I get past?" Naruto tried to step past the squealing girl

"Yay, Yay, Yay, Yay, Yay…" she chanted, hopping around the house

"Jeez…--Oof" Naruto walked into a tall figure standing in the doorway

"Dad!!" Naruto jumped and embraced the tall figure.

The man had chocolate brown eyes and soft blonde hair, which was identical to Naruto's. He had tanned skin and was quite tall, and his name was Yota Uzumaki. (**A.N: **_I know, I know Naruto's father is Arashi… or something the fourth Hokage but earlier I said his eyes were brown so I had to change it around a little… Sowwie_)

"Hey Naruto!" He ruffled Naruto's hair and walked past him

"Papa!!" Reiko bounced around his feet before giving his legs a tight embrace

"Ello Reiko!" he crouched down and gave her a warm embrace before walking past her as well

"Hey dad…" Kyuubi had heard the commotion and came down stairs

"Hey Kyuu!!" he went to ruffle his hair but he walked away from the touch "uhh… ok…" Yota mumbled, Kyuubi would never admit to being happy to see his father back home… but his eyes told he was

"Darling!" Mariko ran up to Yota who welcomed her with open arms (she even dropped her ice cream)

"Honey!"

"Dear!"

"Snaggle puss!"

Naruto, Kyuubi and Reiko, all backed away from the two adult's sending each other loving gestures, Reiko wandered off up stairs while Kyuubi stayed down stairs, his ipod earphones blasting off the lyrics of Cyanide by Deathstars. Naruto had gone into his own room and crept under his covers, letting out a soft purr as his head hit the pillow

"Finally… I can rest easy…" Naruto sighed snuggling deeper into his pillows

**xXx**

Sasuke's eye were half closed trying hard to keep open to keep watching the television, his legs were pulled up to his chest and his arms circled his legs, his chin rested atop his knee's. Sasuke's ears picked up a slight rustling, so he went to see what had made the noise. Sasuke was greeted by darkness and eerie silence.

"Foolish bother…" A voice from the darkness growled

"Ita---"

* * *

LE GASP!! Nooooo what happened to Sasuke!?!? (Insert dramatic music here) Hehe I know… :P  
that took me sooooo long too write, I had so many distractions… well… distracting me!! Strangely enough… oh well ENJOY!!

Love,  
Sweet Tragedies


	6. Chapter 6

Wooooo we reveal what happened to Sasuke (Crowd gasps) And Gaara and his boyfriend (Crowd gasps) and this is the last chapter! Maybe… (Crowd gasps and one man faints) (Paramedics come inside fanfic) "This man has over-gasped" (takes man away) oops… oh and  
Applesauce.the.brave loves Itachi-kun!! Hehe Sowwie I told Applesauce I would say that :P

**Disclaimer: **I'm not leaving fanfic until I own Naruto…(45 seconds spent waiting) oh I give up Naruto will never be mine… no I don't own Naruto

* * *

Naruto's eyes fluttered open as morning light warmed his face, he swung his legs over the side of his bed and stretched his arms outwards. Naruto grabbed out a pair of baggy black school pants, a long white school shirt and a black school jacket. (How sexy) He quickly showered and got dressed, unfortunately his mother dragged him back inside forcing him too eat his breakfast (That sounds oddly familiar…) after Naruto's mum finally let him go… he dashed over to Sasuke's house and began knocking excitedly on his door.

"Sasuke!" He called out still knocking loudly, no answer

"Oi, Teme!!" Naruto yelled this time, still the could only hear the echo of his knock bouncing off the walls

"Hmph… Maybe he's at school…" Naruto muttered to himself before running the long way to the school

Gaara was tapping his foot impatiently when he saw Naruto running towards the school, Gaara growled when Naruto had finally entered the school; Naruto held his body up by planting his hands on his legs for support, he was panting loudly.

"Urgh, you late" Gaara mumbled angrily, crossing his arms and looking away

"Yeah… Yeah… " Naruto smiled nervously at Gaara

"I need to tell you something…" Gaara said, still not looking at Naruto

"Hmmm what is it?" Naruto asked, regaining his posture

"Well…" Gaara started, a blush creeping up his face "I like someone…"

"Aww" Naruto chuckled at Gaara's scowl (He's too much of a block head to realize it was aimed at him -.-;)

"Hn" Gaara huffed and turned his attention away from Naruto

"Come on, tell me who it is…" Naruto asked, pawing at the red-head's arm

"No" Gaara stated avoiding Naruto's pout

"But I thought we were best friends…" Naruto whimpered his eyes glistening with fake tears "I guess… I'll find another best friend…" Naruto began to shuffle away when Gaara mumbled something under his breath and Naruto turned around "huh?"

"N…nnn…" Gaara mumbled again, Naruto stepped in closer to hear better

"Say that again?" Naruto asked as Gaara growled

"Neji…" Gaara said in a low tone but Naruto heard

"You like!! ----" Gaara's hand slammed up against his mouth stopping the blonde from continuing

"God… are you always this stupid?" Gaara sneered and removed his hand from Naruto's mouth

"Maybe…" Naruto replied playfully

"You seem overly happy to day… spill…" Gaara cornered the blonde, wanting a direct answer nothing less

"Well…" Naruto started, pretending to think about his previous experiences "I have a boyfriend…"

"Who?" Gaara cocked an eyebrow at the grinning idiot in front of him

"Hmmm…" Naruto mumbled and Gaara sighed, he knew he wasn't going to get the answer easily "Sasuke…"

"Uch--!!!!!" Gaara yelled but stopped in an instant when Naruto's hand covered his mouth

"And you call me bad…" Naruto sighed and shook his head, Gaara just snorted as they left for class

**xXx**

Naruto and Gaara sat down in their seats and waited for their math's teacher to arrive, Naruto took glances around the room trying to spot Sasuke but trying to make sure he didn't look like he was desperately searching for him like a puppy who had lost its owner. The teacher had arrived not to late and had already begun booming out orders for the class. (A puppy for who ever can guess who their math's teacher is, correctly) Sasuke hadn't arrived for class all through the lesson, Naruto was a little worried wondering Sasuke was… ok I'll tell you the truth… he was ready to search to the ends of the earth to find him… oh now I've forgotten what I was on about… oh right… Naruto and Sasuke were inhaling each other's scents as they embraced them selves deeper into the loving kiss and… what? Wrong fanfiction? Damn… oh right!  
Naruto was starting to get nervous on the whereabouts of his dark-haired boyfriend. While Gaara was constantly looking back towards his white-eyed crush, who also made some glances back at him (ooh la, la)

(Woooo you all know what part of the fanfic this is!! Lazy author time!! (Gets hit by watermelon) Itai!! Man, I can't wait for tomatoes to get back in season… (Sighs) Okie dokie… now then… say I have a swell idea lets bring Sasuke into the fanfiction go get him Naruto "I'll be back in a jiffy" (Naruto runs off and returns with a Sasuke look alike… except older and uglier) Uhhh Naruto… That's not Sasuke… "I'll be back in a jiffy" (Naruto runs off again) (me and Sasuke look alike stare at each other) "Can I stay?" (Slowly clicks "exit" button and website closes) "Aww…" And now back to the fanfic :3)

Sasuke wasn't at school all day, Naruto was nearly about to scream if he didn't find out what was going on. Naruto had gone to Sasuke's home while Gaara was following his white-eyed lover, to get him to at least notice him. Naruto chuckled at Gaara's determination on his love for the Hyuuga.

_He's to blinded by love to actually notice that Hyuuga does like him… _Naruto said to himself as he approached the Uchiha's door

"Sasuke!!" He knocked on the door softly but yelled loudly

"Come on… Open up…" Naruto whined loudly

"Are you _sick…?_" Naruto dragged out the 'sick' in an annoying, whiney tone

"Urgh fine then!" Naruto finally began trying to twist the knob; of course Sasuke isn't that dumb to leave the door unlocked

Naruto pulled out a ruler from his bag and began trying to unlock the door after 5 attempts (and a new ruler) he finally unlocked Sasuke's door, he slowly stepped in side the cold and dark house. A rancid smell ran through the air, Naruto cringed it smelt awful the smell was not far from Naruto; although he was a little frightened to know what the smell was.

I've smelt this before… I just can't put my finger on it… Naruto chewed his bottom lip nervously; he cautiously walked towards the smell. 

"Sasuke…?" Naruto called out. His steps got slowly and smaller as the smell got worse  
" 'Suke…?" He called out turning around a hall corner  
"Sasuke… If this is a joke its seriously not funny…" Naruto growled, trying to hide his nervousness

"Teme…?" Naruto flipped on a light switch and bit down on his tongue so he wouldn't scream

Sasuke's body was lying on the floor in a small puddle of blood that was oozing from his arm and head, Naruto on instinct dashed towards Sasuke and made sure he had a heart beat; He felt his pulse and threw him over his shoulder, not caring if blood poured over his clothes. Sasuke groaned slightly, when he felt himself being hoisted up on to something hard, but warm.

"Don't worry Sasuke you'll be fine…" Naruto reassured Sasuke "I'll make sure of it"

Sasuke tried his hardest to smile at his kind words but all he could manage was a pathetic attempt at a smirk, He choked out a strangled "Thank you" before Naruto darted off towards the hospital.

Naruto weaved in and out between people, dodging their flying handbags and random objects being held in their hands. Naruto couldn't care less about all the strange looks and nasty comments he was given as he ran past people, he just wanted to get Sasuke to the hospital before he lost too much blood. Naruto could already feel blood seeping through his shirt and on to his back, not to far ahead of the two was the hospital not to far ahead; Naruto picked up his pace and in the next 2 minutes, 21 seconds he was at the hospital (but whose counting?)

"Himyfriendisinarealpicklehesbeeninjuredandisbleedingreallyreallybadlyyougottahelphim" Naruto blurted out to the dumbfounded nurse (Translation: Hi my friend is in a real pickle, he's been injured and is bleeding really, really badly you gotta help him!)

"Uhh right away…" She whispered, a doctor came out and grabbed Sasuke off Naruto before walking away with Sasuke.

Naruto sighed and slouched into a chair in the waiting room, people came and went as Naruto waited to hear Sasuke's condition. It had been 3 hours since he had arrived at the hospital, but he had decided within the first hour that he should alert his parents of his whereabouts; another hour past and Naruto was starting to feel sleep deprived but he wouldn't let himself fall asleep, no matter how tired he was getting.

"Naruto Uzumaki?" a deep voice asked him; Naruto lifted his head to have a look at the tall person, it was obviously the doctor that had taken Sasuke

"Yes?" Naruto said not taking his eyes off the doctor's for a second

"You were the one who brought Sasuke Uchiha here, correct?" He asked, Naruto just nodded in response "well, you may see him now"

The doctor guided Naruto to Sasuke's room; Naruto swallowed his saliva and entered the room. Silence had engulfed the room there was only the softly rustling of wind blowing through the curtains, Naruto hesitantly walked over to a seat that was placed beside Sasuke's bed. Sasuke almost was an angelic sight, Sasuke's bangs were randomly flopped over his forehead, his lips were slightly parted and he was breathing gently. He reached forward and brushed a few bangs off his forehead causing Sasuke to twitch slightly, Sasuke's eyes fluttered open as soon as Naruto removed his hand. From a slight observation of the room he realized he was in the hospital, Naruto just gave him a smile trying to resist the urge to hug the sore man.

"Hey, how you feeling?" Naruto asked

"Im ok…" Sasuke cringed when a bolt of pain was sent through both his arms making him fall back down

"You don't look ok…" Naruto sighed; worry was coating his words as he spoke

"Im ok really" Sasuke mumbled and wriggled his way into a comfortable position

"Sasuke" A voice from the door way was heard, Naruto and Sasuke both looked up to see Neji with Gaara standing behind him and was that? Was a pink tinge running across Gaara's face??

"Hey Neji" Sasuke said, wincing slightly as he raised his hand in greeting

"Save your strength…" Neji insisted walking inside with Gaara right behind him

They all stayed in silence until Naruto spoke up "So… you and Neji are together now, eh Gaara?" Naruto smirked when Gaara turned away with a small dark blush tinting his pale cheeks, Neji just nodded and pulled Gaara by his waist so they were closer.

Gaara felt awkward as Neji smirked at him, while Naruto and Sasuke chuckled at the scene before them.

"Cute couple… ne Sasuke??" Naruto asked in between laughter and Sasuke nodded, his laughter had stopped a while before

"Oh… that reminds me, Gaara told me you and Uzumaki were…" Neji raised an eyebrow before continuing "…boyfriends…?"

Naruto scowled at Gaara and mouthed to him 'big-mouth', while Sasuke was lost for words he just sat their not moving while everyone awaited his answer, he cleared his throat and spoke "Yeah… we are…" Sasuke swallowed his saliva and continued "…boyfriends…"

Naruto felt disappointed about how uneasy he was to announce it, but he reassured it was just his Uchiha pride being squashed at that every moment… Naruto waved goodbye to the new couple as they left to… do… some… things… yes… _things_…(wink, wink nudge, nudge) Sasuke and Naruto sat in silence, waiting for one another too speak, Naruto remembered Sasuke was not one to often start conversations without an insult towards him so he started it "Tell me Sasuke…" He waited for Sasuke's agreement to continue, he gave a small nod so Naruto did so "…are you _that_ uncomfortable about our relationship?"

Sasuke looked like he had been slapped in the face "N-no of course not! It's just… Neji has a way of putting me… in an awkward position…" Sasuke mumbled, embarrassed to admit it

Naruto decided to take that as an answer… for now… He purred into Sasuke's ear making him gasp in surprise and pleasure, Sasuke dominated this time. He kissed down Naruto's jaw line until his lips latched on to Naruto's, he pulled back receiving a small whimper from the blonde and Sasuke just smirked.

"Lets continue this… _later…_" Sasuke purred at Naruto, who just smirked and nodded

--_Mini epilogue_--

Naruto and Sasuke lay happily on Sasuke's bed; Naruto had agreed to stay the night at Sasuke's house, they had a little _fun… _when they returned home the next day. Naruto's head was lying on Sasuke's chest and his arms were loosely draped over his body.

Sasuke lazily flipped through the channels to find the news, he passed the channel at least six times before stopping on it. He barely paid any attention to what the news reporter was babbling on about, Sasuke played with small pieces of Naruto's hair randomly for fun. He leaned over to grab the remote and switch off the TV when the name "Itachi Uchiha" sounding from the TV, rang through his head. He sat up straight causing Naruto to hit his head on the side of the bed, while Naruto was busy whining at Sasuke he kept his eyes fixed on the TV and blocked out any unnecessary noise.

'**This man Itachi Uchiha, has been causing misery in local bars. Itachi Uchiha was armed and dangerous this whole time, fortunately not much earlier Itachi Uchiha was caught and now is safe behind bars'**

A wave of relief washed over Sasuke, He sighed flopping backwards on to Naruto's lap who just smiled at him and ruffled his hair. Sasuke glared at the unnecessary touching of his hair, but let it go. He sat up and shook his head, his bangs flopping over his face

"Hey Sasuke?" Naruto asked running a hand through his golden locks, He nodded to acknowledge his question  
"You like me right?"

Sasuke thought over the best answer to tell him "No I don't like you Naruto…" he leaned forward and caught Naruto lips in a chaste kiss "I love you…"

Naruto couldn't help but smile "That's what I wanted to hear…"

Sasuke pounced on Naruto and gave him a long passionate kiss; they inhaled each other's scents as they embraced them selves deeper into the loving kiss… (Look familiar?) Oh yes… Sasuke's _'later'_ was _now_…

**Owari

* * *

**

Sorry it took me sooooo long to update and it's a cruddy last chapter anyways!!! (Cries) oh well… at least its over and done with…  
maybe later I'll do a special NejixGaara Chappie? Ne?? Tell me if you would like that… it might turn out bad coz I don't know much about Neji or Gaara… (Cries)

Love,  
Sweet Tragedies

* * *

me: eeek!! (running from angry readers)  
random reader: there she is!! (lights pitchfork)  
Gaara: ATTACK!!! (pointing towards me)  
me: WHY! GAARA-KUN WHY!?  
Gaara:(growls) you made me act like a fricken girl!!!  
me: but... your a pretty girl...  
Gaara: r-really? well i have kept mhy girlish fig-- DONT CHANGE THE SUBJECT!! attack!!  
Every reader: (battle cry)  
me: (sweatdrops) damn, my idiocy... (ass gets stabbed with pitchfork) EEK!! (runs)


End file.
